


Distraction

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Not a request, just came to me late last night.Warnings: Mentions of smut, fluff, dirty talk





	Distraction

You sat cuddled up on Gabriel’s lap with your arms around his neck as the movie played on the large screen. His whiskey eyes were fixed on the characters, but yours were locked on his. The story didn’t interest you in the way the archangel did as he sat, sharing his warmth with you on the couch.  
“Movie is that way.” His mischievous voice sounded as his eyes pointed back to the screen.  
“You’re distracting.” You murmured.  
“Really? And do tell what is so distracting about me.” He arched an eyebrow at you, the movie still playing in the background.  
“First off those cute little dimples when you smile especially when it’s because of me.” You started running your fingers over his cheeks. “Of course those lips of yours are also partly to blame. How soft they look, but yet can be rough and demanding.” You moved your face closer to his, feeling his quiet breaths on your skin. “I just love to image them exploring my skin...mapping out each inch until I’m a begging mess under you. And the feeling of them down below, making me so wet for you…... although….” You pulled your head back, glancing around his face. “...your eyebrows can also be rather distracting. The way they arch and wiggle whenever you say something funny or witty. Yet, not as bad as your nose.” You smiled, poking it lightly. “The way you nuzzle against my neck when we sleep or when it brushes against my clit...definitely distracting. Just imagining all those things….and then your eyes. Brilliant color of sunshine going through a shot of whiskey. However, they sometimes get a golden glow to them. Like when my lips are around your pretty cock and you lose control. I can see it now...those eyes of yours shining around the edges as I swallow every little drop.”  
Gabriel shifts under you and you can feel his member harden at each of your words. You smirk, running your hands down his forearms as you nuzzle your nose against his neck.   
“Can’t forget your neck either. All the sweet moans I can get past those lips of yours as I suck and nip at your sensitive skin. Mmmm. How dirty of a warrior of Heaven.” You giggled. “Oh and that hair….my my…..love seeing it shine under the candlelight when you go down on me. Love running my fingers through it and gripping the little curls at the ends.” You noticed Gabriel’s pupils are blown as his breathing became uneven. “And then these arms.” Your hands squeeze them to emphasis what you’re saying. “Gotta love something strong to hold onto with you pounding in and out of me...or even the feeling of them when I get home after a tough day of work and they wrap around my body. So distracting to think about how they can protect me and keep me warm.” You paused, letting your fingers graze over his skin down to his fingers as you intertwined them together.  
“That all?” Gabriel breathed.  
“Oh no.” You looked into his eyes again as you smiled, bringing his hand up to eye level. “Nothing is more distracting than these. All the little things they can do.” You drummed your fingers against the back of his on his knuckles. “Wipe away a loose tear….smooth away the pain…..snap in some justice…or even pleasure me.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at your comment. “Distracting to think at all the things they can do and what I have yet to see.”   
“If you stop talking I can show you something new.” His voice dark.  
“But then you won’t hear the rest of the things that make you distracting.” You pouted, letting go of his hand as your arms crossed your chest. “Like even though you’re sitting on it, your butt is pretty distracting. Especially in the morning when you go to shower and I watch that cute little butt of yours vanish into the bathroom.” You sighed. “Makes me want to steal all of yours clothes, so you have to walk around like that all day.” Gabriel pulled you closer to him on his lap and you can clearly feel his hard-on. “But most of all…” You grinded against him, electing a heavy moan from him. “By far your hard dick has to be the most distracting thing….probably should do something about it.” You bit your lip before your lips connected with his in a frenzy. Gabriel picked you up easily, heading for your shared bedroom with the movie credits rolling in the distance.


End file.
